The present invention relates to novel furochromones which are kellin analogs and useful as antiatherosclerotic agents. Most particularly the present invention relates to 5-hydroxyfurochromones, the pharmaceutical use and preparation of which is described in appendix A, which is the specification of application Ser. No. 116,322, referred to above.